mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut
| image = File:Spy_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 1.19.13 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Brainiac100 #Vommack #Curr3nt #Gnanforu #Inawordyes #Aura #Golfjunkie #Framm18 #FatTony #Araver #Vineetrika #Slick | first = Framm | last = Curr3nt, GJ | mvp = Curr3nt & Gnanforu | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on Spy Mafia, an MMbot game played on Live Chat Mafia. It began on January 19, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (January 29). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie lynches = 1 in tie will die *NP shows kill and will indicate how many redirects occur *OOP = Redirect....that's all, really. *Redirects on redirects fail. multiple redirects on same target will fail. failed redirects do not show in the np. ---- For those who have not played spy mafia before, here is how a typical game goes: Goodies choose a spy target, often themselves, for n1, and are given results when n1 ends. During d1, goodies tell on the game thread who they spied, and what the result was. Non-goodies lie and claim to have spied a player and give a made up result. Baddies (and indy) attempt to appear as one of the spy types while goodies try to figure out who is lying. Normal spy mafia is a 5 player game, with 1 baddie and 1 of each of the types of spies, and is an automated mmbot game in the live chat area. I have adapted it to this 12 player version. Role Description This is Spymafia with a twist. 8 goodies vs 3 baddies vs 1 indy baddie wincon: be majority *3 Baddies each have a redirect. Spies are not told they were redirected, if they spy A and are redirected to B, they are given results based on B but are told it is for A. ----- goodie wincon: last faction standing *There are four spy types, 3 sane, 3 insane, 1 naive, 1 paranoid. Players will not know which type of spy they are. All spies are faction spy, telling you if a player is goodie or baddie. But spy results are screwy as follows: *sane spies: the normal spy, goodies look good, baddies look bad *insane spies: always get incorrect result (goodies look bad, baddies look good) *naive spies: every result is goodie *paranoid spies: every result is baddie ----- indy wincon to figure out who are the baddies and what type of spy each goodie is. indy win does not end game. indy is treated as baddie if spied by goodies, and indy is given corrrect info if redirected ie b is b's role. Redirect on indy alters the role spy target but has no effect on the roster guess. Indy has 1 role spy and 1 roster guess each night. The indy may submit 1 roster guess per night and be told how many are right at the end of the night. the roster guess may be any number of players, but only a full roster guess will be considered for the win. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Vommack - Paranoid *curr3nt - Insane *golfjunkie - Sane *Framm - Insane *Fat Tony - Naive *araver - Sane *Vine - Sane *Slick - Insane MVP: Curr3nt & gnanforu Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Brainy - Baddie - Lynched D3 #Vommack - Paranoid - Killed N5 by the Baddies #curr3nt - Insane #gnanforu - Baddie - Lynched D5 #IAWY - Indy - Killed N2 by the Baddies #_aura - Baddie - Lynched D1 #golfjunkie - Sane #Framm - Insane - Killed N1 by the Baddies #Fat Tony - Naïve - Lynched D4 #araver - Sane - Lynched D2 #Vine - Sane - Killed N3 by the Baddies #Slick - Insane - Killed N4 by the Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games